Silver Shadows, Midnight hair
by kittypurr714
Summary: SessXKags Kagome is the Princess Tomboy of the East, twin to Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the Princes of the West. Will the twins and the Tashio brothers clash? Or will love break out instead? And what secret does Kagome have? M for Miroku
1. The meeting and the Spar

**Kagome: …Uh…. Um…. Does it have to…?**

**Sesshoumaru: This Shesshomaru orders you to stop this…. pairing!**

**Kit: grins evilly And if I don't?**

**Sesshoumaru: Uh…. This Shesshomaru does not compromise with humans, it ORDERS humans! **

**Kit: NOT ME! I'm an authoress you OVERLORDY, GRUMPY, Tall, handsome, mumble ahh whatever. Just do what you need to do Kags…**

**Kagome: Kit here does not own Inuyasha, just the story.**

**Kit: I WOULD love to own Shesshomaru…**

**Sesshoumaru: This Shesshomaru does NOT allow that!**

**Kit: yah….whatever… to the Story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Kagome of the East. That's what her title was. What they would have called her in future terms is Tomboy Human of the East. That's what she was. She trained in weaponry and fighting while her sister went in the normal way of a Princess, gossiping, learning to apply makeup, wearing dresses, etc. No lord ever allowed their FEMALE children to do this…. but then again, the Higurashis never really cared for that.

Kagome Higurashi trained like a boy and dressed like a boy. She was extremely agile, quick-moving and yet powerful at the same time that she was never resented by other youkai. In fact, youkai were all that trained Kagome now, since there weren't any more humans more experienced than her…

She always dressed another outfit beneath her clothes, filled with buckles in the most convenient places, (no that's not it you hentais!) for daggers. She was literally covered in swords or daggers. 12 daggers were hidden throughout her outfit, kept in place by buckles. Two katana formed an X at her back, while another two were buckled at her hips. Only the four katana showed, giving warning to any mortals wishing to end her life.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi bit back a sigh and quietly sped to the dining room. Silence was a thing that melded with fighting. She smiled slightly inside when she noticed most of the higher ranking lesser youkai (wha?) seemed no have not noticed her passing by. She arrived at the carved oaken doors and the guards let her in. 

She bowed and kneeled on the floor in front of her father. Due to her clothes, which was a similar to a black ninja outfit, only her eyes were seen. She quickly glanced at the visitors her father was talking to. Her father, Lord Higurashi, was well respected throughout the four kingdoms. Though people frowned upon him on some of his mannerisms, he was still greatly respected, since he was, after all, the Lord of the east.

The visitors seemed to be of royal status, or more specifically the Tashios. They were the lords of the West Kingdom. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked over the Princes of the West Kingdom. Sesshoumaru, the Ice Prince and Inuyasha, the short-

tempered Prince. Like Ice and Fire, she mused.

"Ah Kagome nice of you to join us!" King Higurashi exclaimed, finally noticing the black-clothed figure kneeling on one knee. The Tashios looked startled for a moment, cursing themselves inside for not noticing her, all the while staring at the clothed figure.

Kagome, noticing the tense looks, sighed and removed her mask. Turning stiffly around to the Tashios, she stated," I am sorry to interrupt your conversation." She then turned to her father and said slightly in annoyance," You called me Father? I was practicing you know." King Higurashi smiled. "Kagome, these are the Tashios. That is Lord Inu Tashio, to the right is Prince Sesshoumaru and to the right of him is Prince Inuyasha. They have come over to visit for awhile. Please be a gracious host and show the Princes to their rooms."

Kagome nodded and bowed courteously and said, "Kagome Higurashi at your service. Please follow me. I'm pretty sure you'll keep up." Inuyasha shot her a confused look and in a wink, Kagome and Sessy were gone. "Hey wait up!" he cried as he tried to catch up.

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Sessy speeding to sessy's room… (the castle REALLY large!)**

(Kagome's POV)

'Hmm… this Sesshoumaru guy isn't stupid like his brother… I hope he's not too much of a racialist, I wanna try fighting with him….' She left a ghost of a grin on her face, while searching or the assigned room.

(Sessy's POV)

'Hmm… amazing… I know this Kagome-ningin was known for her boyish acts, but no one told se she was this fast…' Sessy quirked an eye at Kagome, who was now sporting a ghost of a grin on her face.

(Inuyasha's POV)

'Damn! Where'd they go?' Inuyasha sat on the ground and sniffed, following their scent like a dog

(Normal POV)

Kagome abruptly stopped in front of the room several doors down hers. "This is your room. If you need help you can ask for me, but I'll be on my way to the sparring room. Unless, that is, you want to go there?" She took his silence as a yes, because he already left his belongings in there. "Very well Sesshoumaru."

3 minutes later...

"This is the sparring room."

No answer.

Kagome put on her mask and then said (in her muffled voice), "Do you wan to spar with me?"

A nod, some waiting and some 6 minutes later…

"Its as if I'm fighting a youkai, not a human… " Sessy muttered to himself.

"I heard that and what would you expect? I'm being TRAINED by youkai" retorted Kagome, annoyance lining her words for him continuously underestimating her.

"You damn bi-" another whoosh sounded in the air as Kagome swiftly dodged the huge sword and quickly hit the slightly unexpected visitor on the neck with her elbow. The intruder collapsed and was out like a light. Sessy knew from the clothes that it was Inuyasha. Then he was attacked by Kagome as they resumed their sparring session

Some 4 hours later…

Kagome and Sessy were still sparring and a very light sheen of sweat coated the both of them. Both were lightly panting. Sessy smelt the preparation of dinner and looked at Kagome.

"Do you want to resume the spar later on?"

Kagome almost fell over in shock. He had finally talked to her! Directly! She grinned widely and nodded energetically, freeing the mask from her head and let loose her hood and started shaking her head.

Sessy stared at her. She was beautiful. With that cocky grin and ebony silk hair that contrasted beautifully against her slightly tanned face, she did wonders. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk at her.

Kagome gasped and then whirled around and dashed towards Inuyasha, who was still out cold on the floor.

"Hey you! Um… Inuyasha! Wake up! Dinner's ready!" Kagome shook Inuyasha trying to wake him up. Inuyasha slowly came to.

"Oww my head…" groaned the now conscious Inuyasha.

"Here let me help you." She gently piggybacked Inuyasha.

"… the hell…don't…need 'elp …wench…" muttered Inuyasha dizzily.

"What the hell? I have some points to make for you asshole! #1 NEVER call me anything insulting, especially that wrench name. #2 I'm a damned princess so show me some friggin respect too! #3 You should be grateful that I'm even HELPING you since you attacked me in the middle of a spar!" hissed out Kagome, eyes blazing with anger.

She growled then grabbed Inuyasha by the cuff, dragging him towards the kitchen, with Sesshoumaru following.

"Shouldn't YOU be glad enough that I'm not calling you a half-breed, instead of your proper name! So you got no means of a upper hand then me so don't even THINK about insulting me EVER again!" In emphasis to the last statement, Kagome threw open the doors (with one hand) and flung Inuyasha inside.

Which was a very bad thing to do, or so she thought the second she threw him

'Shit! I'm supposed to show them respect and that yada yada shit!' She cursed mentally and prepared for the anger in disrespecting Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kit: So whatya think whatya think hmm? If you can please reveiw!**

**Inuyasha: woman, what is it with you and being hyper?**

**Kagome: You don't want to know...**

**Sesshoumaru: Actually she's just excited beacase she's on the computer know, not that this Sesshoumaru want to tell your unworthy haynou-self.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT did you say? grrrr**


	2. Kagome's Wrath and meeting Kikyo

**Kit: Bwah ha ha ha ha ha! Just one chapter and already a cliffy!**

**Kagome: eh, you've been saying that for that last 30 minutes Kit….**

**Inuyasha: maybe the chips got something to do with it?**

**Sesshoumaru: No duh you half-twit…**

**Kit: Oh I forgot the characterdescriptions! EEP!**

**Inuyasha: Alright Alright! To the disclaimer!**

**Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha does NOT belong to Kit!**

**Kit: Alright! To da story!**

**P.S. I'll name the ages here since I forgot in the last chapter. **

**Sesshoumaru: human age 20**

**Inuyasha: human age 19**

**Kikyo: 17**

**Kagome: 17**

**Sango: 18**

**Miroku: 19**

**P.S.S.**

**Kagome's dad's name is Kurrot Higurashi

* * *

**

**Previously:**

She growled then grabbed Inuyasha by the cuff, dragging him towards the dining room, with Sesshoumaru following.

(sorry sorry it was supposed to be the dining room)

"Shouldn't YOU be glad enough that I'm not calling you a half-breed, instead of your proper name! So you got no means of an upper hand then me so don't even THINK about insulting me EVER again!" In emphasis to the last statement, Kagome threw open the doors (with one hand) and flung Inuyasha inside.

Which was a very bad thing to do, or so she thought the second she threw him

'Shit! I'm supposed to show them respect and that yada yada shit!' She cursed mentally and prepared for the anger in disrespecting Inuyasha.

* * *

**Now:**

She expected a scolding, yelling, or pure rage but nothing prepared her for what was coming next.

"HA HA HA! I told you that was going to happen!" roared Lord Kurrot slapping he table, sending the prepared dishes askew from their places at the table.

"HA HA HA HA HA! My poor son's ego! HA HA HA HA!" cried a collapsed Lord Tashio, rolling on the floor in laughter, dragging the tablecloth with him, making some dishes crash to the floor. But no one paid any heed to the fallen dishes.

Inuyasha scowled, very conscious now since that fact that he was thrown by some **GIRL** to the dining room (yes yes our dear Inuyasha is a sexualist; he takes insult in that he was beaten by a girl in this story.). Kagome let out a relived sigh and said in asked,

"Inuyasha, do you need help?" Relief thickly laced in her voice as she held out her hand to help the haynou. Thank Kami at least that he didn't blow up or insult her. All such thoughts flew out of her head at what he said next though.

"Keh! You wrench! You disrespected me you ningen! I'm surprised that you even stay here! Aren't you supposed to be wearing a kimono? Or are you a gay slut!" he bit out arrogantly, dusting his food-covered self (he slid down the dining table) and stood up, ignoring Kagome's hand.

Silence filled the room as Kagome drew her hand back.

"Inuyasha, if you value your life, run." muttered Lord Kurrot as he glanced at Kagome's quiet and dark form.

"You… what did you say?" Kagome growled out venomously, murderous anger coming of in huge waves off her.

Inuyasha grinned. He, idiotically, didn't feel her anger, nah let's just say he loved to torture people. He was going to show this wrench what happens when they deal with THE Inuyasha-sama in covering him in food! (Kit: OMG no way! Inuyasha-SAMA? ROFL!)

"I said wrench, aren't you a girl? Aren't you just a slutty gay whore trying to bed with me? Or for that matter, don't you have to clean up the place now?"

Lord Tashio and Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha like he was an idiot, which he was right then.

And Kagome's patience snapped.

"WHO THE FUKING HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT? OR A WRENCH FOR THAT MATTER! IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, I'M A FRIGGIN EQUAL TO YOU! I'M NOT A SERVENT, A SLAVE, A WHORE, A BITCH, AND YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON BECAUSE I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR GOD DAMNED ATTITUDE! AND IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, YOU ARE THE FREAK THAT HAS SOME MENTAL ISSUES OF OTHER PEOPLE'S GENDER! I WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT FUCKING YOU FOR ANY MATTER! THAT WOULD BE AN INSULT ON MY SANITY!"

She screamed loud enough to make the castle shake and the heavens to hear her roar. Kagome's friendly blue eyes hardened as she raged over Inuyasha, who was currently, cowering in fear at Kagome's sudden, oh so colorful outburst. Her eyes were narrowed and if looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been to hell and back a thousand times over.

"APOLIGIZE! Now! Before she kills you!" yelled Lord Tashio grinning happily at the show being preformed.

"I have a deranged, childish father and an idiotic, dense brother… what more can go wrong?" muttered Sesshoumaru, who secretly was enjoying the 'attention' Inuyasha got as … ahem … Kagome's new sparring dummy. He snickered. Inuyasha is a 'dummy' after all, that's what he is! Sesshoumaru shook his head and returned to the heated scene…

Kagome immediately grabbed 4 daggers in her 'improvised' suit and flung them at Inuyasha, pinning his arms and legs to a hanging tapestry.

"My TAPASTRY!" cried an anguished Lord Kurrot.

"Kagome? What is it with all the yelling here?"

All eyes turned towards a figure standing daintily at the door of the dining room.

She had pale skin, straight ebony silk hair and soft emerald green eyes. She wore a kimono with an autumn theme and a maroon obi was tied gracefully on her. She looked like a replica of Kagome, except Kagome had hair that was wavy, tanner skin, blue eyes and of course, wore nothing close to whatever the girl wearing.

Inuyasha whistled upon seeing figure at the door, making Kagome glare at Inuyasha murderously. He gulped at the sudden iciness from Kagome's anger as she spit out, "You half-breed, think about any molesting thoughts to my sister, die. Annoy her, die. Be within 10 feet of her, and I will make sure you will NEVER have babies or the things you deem 'pleasure' for the rest of your pathetic life, you cowardly mutt." (Kit: It's Kouga! Ahhh! Jk jk)

Inuyasha froze in inhumane fear and glazed over his eyes at the thought of the threat of his most precious part of his body mutilated. (Kit: Inuyasha's sorta a playboy too; ya know 'deflowering' maidens and all….)

Oh yeah back to the figure at the door.

Kagome jumped over to her and exclaimed with a lop-sided grin, "Hey Kikyo! What took you so long to get here?" She pouted. "I had to deal with these lunatics all by myself!"

Kikyo smiled a warm, tender smile at the girl's antics. "Naraku was trying to get me to wed him again…" her delicate features were marred as she frowned upon the thought. "So it took me longer to leave." Her attention then focused on the occupants in the room.

She bowed respectfully, and introduced herself.

"Welcome to the Eastern castle. I am Kikyo, Kagome's older twin." Kikyo ignored the two gasps of disbelief and the rising eyebrow of another and continued.

"Since the dining room is now out of order, would you like to eat outside?" She waited for their answer, as she gave a scolding look to Kagome, who had her face to a frown.

"That damned asshole! I'll kill him for that!" muttered Kagome, eyes glittering with the promising threat. Her head snapped back to attention as she heard Inuyasha comment wryly,

"They would look more like twins if they both wore kimonos…"

She glared at the annoying half-twit (as she mentally nicknamed him) and just felt like ripping off his god damned puppy ears and other, more painful, methods of torture coming to her mind. How long does it take for a bastard to know his place and shut up?

Kikyo set her lips to a thin line at the 'supposed' comment and narrowed her eyes at the haynou. "Please refrain from insulting us again or I will not be able to hold her back from you."

(Inuyasha POV)

What the hell! Please let this be a dream! I find a damned pretty virgin and she has to be that wrench's twin! The gods must hate me today! And to believe that Father wants us to MARRY one of them? Kami save me from the agonizing torture!

(Normal POV)

Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother's, no Half-brother's amber eyes clouded in despair and self-torture. He turned to the twins. "Thank you for your offer. May you lead us outside to eat?"

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard his voice and squealed, "Yay! It's been forever since we went on a picnic!" She mentally thought to inform her friends or this meeting afterwards with her sister….

Inu Tashio raised a sliver eyebrow in question. "A picnic? What is this picnic you speak of?"

Lord Kurrot's eyes widened in disbelief and he started laughing. "It's ha ha ha gasp when you ha ha snort eat outside!" Lord Kurrot composed himself quickly. "I thought you know that, remember? Oh and follow me!"

"Oh that's when you decided that…" the adult's chatter became murmurs and Kagome glared at Inuyasha and smiled towards Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. She grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Comon let's go! We gotta eat!"

* * *

**I got some reviews! Yay!**

**Thank you:**

**The Squabbit**

**Kagome21**

**Demonic Angelz**

**Kyoko super girl**

**1kenshinlover**

**kagomemikogoddess**

**PurityFlower1989**

**Nomadgirl66**

**Ladyofthewest15**

**If you have any questions regarding the story please ask it along with your review! Thanks!**


	3. A view of Inuyasha's mind

**Kit: I think we need to change the rating of the story**

**Sango: Of course! Miroku's gonna be here soon! His lecheries cannot be considered rated T!**

**Miroku: Oh, such harsh accusation on one's honor!**

**Kagome: Um… yeah whatever. Let's do the disclaimer now!**

**Inuyasha: Why should we, wrench!**

**Kit & Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT boy!**

**Inuyasha: Owieeee…….**

**Sesshomaru: Oh? My half-twit brother is controlled by women?**

**Inuyasha: Shut up!**

**Sesshomaru: Why should I _dear _brother? You have no means of stopping me…**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU . . .! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha . . .**

**Kit: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: mutters something incomprehensible**

**Sango: To the story people! Before this gets uncontrollable!**

**P.S. Kagome will wear a Kimono sometime, but since we are still around the intro part, it won't be for awhile. Sorry! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Previously:**

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard his voice and squealed, "Yay! It's been forever since we went on a picnic!" She mentally thought to inform her friends or this meeting afterwards with her sister….

Inu Tashio raised a sliver eyebrow in question. "A picnic? What is this picnic you speak of?"

Lord Kurrot's eyes widened in disbelief and he started laughing. "It's ha ha ha gasp when you ha ha snort eat outside!" Lord Kurrot composed himself quickly. "I thought you know that, remember? Oh and follow me!"

"Oh that's when you decided that…" the adult's chatter became murmurs and Kagome glared at Inuyasha and smiled towards Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. She grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Comon let's go! We gotta eat!"

**Now:**

Kagome sat down on the cool green grass. She had, regretfully, unpinned Inuyasha from his ahem interesting position on the wall and had taken the Princes and her sister outside. The picnic itself had been great, but it ended up turning into a food fight. How it happened, she would never know. One minute she was nibbling contentedly at some oden, and the next thing that happened was that food was flying everywhere. She smirked at the memory of slipping some oden down Inuyasha's back, who some 2.6 seconds later, was running around like a madman, howling something about leeches on his back. That was a perfect prank. She then sighed and slipped away from the still continuous food fight, absently noticing that Sesshomaru did not join. She shrugged her shoulders and went to her private bathroom adjoining her bedroom, taking a quick bath and dressed, in another under-outfit(Kit: You know her outfit containing daggers) and put on some shirt, baggy pants and armor etc. (you know a feminized Sesshomaru outfit, with no spikes and fluffy-thing) She started her search for her 2 friends.

Kagome heard a loud slap, and frowned, racing to her private dojo where the sound originated from.

(Kagome's POV **Warning Kagome is in a cuss mood**)

What the hell? Since when were people allowed in my freaking dojo? Can't a damn girl get any FUCKING privacy! That's my PRIVATE dojo! No one's allowed in there, zip zap nada zero… wait! The only other people allowed there are . . .

(Normal POV)

As she raced to her dojo, sounds of a conversation were heard more clearly.

". . . many times do I have to tell you? Don't EVER touch my butt and don't touch me like that again you lecher!"

"But love…"

Slap

"No love and no buts!"

"But dear . . ."

"I'm not your dear!"

Kagome grinned, that was definitely Sango and Miroku conversing in the dojo. She slid to a stop, nodded at the guards, and opened the dojo door.

"And if you ever want to have babi- oh hey Kagome!" Sango's pink eyes brightened as she saw the figure at the dojo door, immediately releasing Miroku, who collapsed on the floor, hands twitching and 'THE' perverted grin plastered on his face. There was a handprint on each side of his face, which confirmed that Sango slapped him twice. The odd thing was that there was a sparkle in Sango's eyes and she seemed to be red from blushing, not from yelling.

"Miroku, if it is your intention to go around ahem deflowering the girls here, I'll have to kick your ass for a week straight, confine you to your room by a chain and MANY pretty women a bit beyond your reach but in full view of you" Kagome shared an evil grin with Sango. "Plus I'll tell THE secret" And she got the effect she wanted from him.

Miroku's eyes bugged out, face paled and um… I could name a hundred different effects that happened buuuuuuuut I won't so I'll just say etc.

"You aren't really going to do that cruel and evil act to a poor defenseless monk are you Lady Kagome?" he squeaked as his eyes desperately searched Kagome's face for any form of deceit.

"Of course I am Miroku! Remember the last punishment I gave you?" replied Kagome with an ever so sickening smile, or at least that's what the monk thought. He shuddered at the last so called 'punishment'. Kami, how can he EVER forget about that one?

He had stolen Sango's most favorite pink silk underwear set, and Kagome had caught him in the act. In return for not telling Sango, his quarters were set at the man's barracks for a month and he never saw any girls. Plus, the friggin general was a god damn slave driver. He was a monk for Kami's sake! Not some slave machine! Oh the indescribable horror! Wait… he already described it. Never mind.

"I, Miroku, Monk of the Eastern Castle, promises to NEVER ahem rub fondly at Lady Sango again!" he whimpered dejectedly and bowed his head

Miroku had crossed his fingers

"Alright, now if you don't mind, that Inuyasha-twit slash jackass is after me so I have to set some traps… hey wanna help?"

(Somewhere across the castle)

Inuyasha had a revenge to finish.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

Welcome to cuss-I'm not smart-world. Please block your ears with tissue or something or you shall lose your sanity and your mind. Thank you for listening to this P.O.V.

(Inuyasha P.O.V.)

That fucking woman, wait, she was no woman, err um… girl! Yes! Well anyways, That fucking **girl **is on my person-to-kill list. The #1 person! sniff sniff hmm she took a bath…. Smells like like nature and mint? God what the hell is wrong with that girl! She doesn't even smell sweet!

rumble

Aww shit! I'm already fucking HUNGERY! Damn that… Higurashi girl! Has to PURPOSELY lose me in the freaking castle then later on shove ODEN down his back! …Oh where was I? Right, the Higurashi girl. Can she even be called as girl? There is no frigging way that…

(end P.O.V.)

And so that is how the shitty little mind of our shitty little hayou works. More excessive than Kagome's don't ya think? Oh… ahem Thank your for riding Inuyasha's Ranting Mega Plus and pleaser insure your sanity by not coming back. (Yeah I like Inuyasha, but his block-headed-ness annoys me to death sometimes)

**Meep! I made this one short sorta… sorry sorry sorry for not updating! T.T I got a writer's block!**

**P.S. I have a beta writer but I'll update in the next chappie.**


	4. Sesshoumaru's Wrath

**Kit: Meep! Gomen for the lateness, but can you really blame me?**

**Sesshoumaru: Woman, I have been stuck in this RESTRICTING time space and you haven't updated in months!**

**Inuyasha: Lemme at her, lemmme at heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Kit: Sit boy!**

_**CRASH**_

**Kit: Anyways, for the sake of the reviewers, I shall continue this story… and continue the bashing of Inuyasha! XD**

**Inuyasha: NOoooooooo! Pleassssse! I'll do anything!**

**Kit: Anything?**

**Inuyasha: Yes anything!**

**Kit: really?**

**Inuyasha: Yes, really!**

**Kit: really really?**

**Inuyasha: Yes really really!**

**_Meanwhile…_**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-saaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin! How did you get here?**

**Rin: Kagome-nee-san and Kit-nee-san invited me!**

**Sesshoumaru: Monk! No perverted-ness on your part in front of her!**

**Miroku: _Squeak_ Yes sir! Understood sir!**

**Kagome: DISCLAIMER: KIT DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA! JUST THE &$ STORY! sigh do we have to repeat this EVERY chapter?**

**Previously:**

"I, Miroku, Monk of the Eastern Castle, promises to NEVER ahem rub fondly at Lady Sango again!" he whimpered dejectedly and bowed his head

Miroku had crossed his fingers

"Alright, now if you don't mind, that Inuyasha-twit slash jackass is after me so I have to set some traps… hey wanna help?"

(Somewhere across the castle)

Inuyasha had a revenge to finish…

**Now:**

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was officially stuck in a castle/mansion, with a sack-load of children acting adults to boot. Can the day go any worse?

He was proved dead wrong when he stepped in something squishy and slowly, oh so SLOWLY… (Kit: Oh no! Don't look down! Whatever you do, DON'T LOOK DOWN! Shippo: Shaddup! bonk Kit: Itai!) LOOKED DOWN.

"…"

Someone was gonna die.

A very certain princess.

She was going to suffer. Painfully

Very painfully.

Yup. Very VERY painfully.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched madly as he took a big breath and said,

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ya people. This will be the one and only time Sesshoumaru screams (Sesshoumaru: glare) cough cough err… I mean roars loudly. Aren't you happy? It's an once-in-a-lifetime event! Did someone get a picture?

….

Oops yeah, the story.

And the fox said to the snake "Manda, such ugly…"

Oops. Wrong story!

Ahem

Anyways, back to the real story, Sesshy-boy… (Sesshoumaru: What notorious nickname is THAT? Kit: Shadup. Let me have my fun! pouts) was having a major flip-up. Huh? Reason? What do you mean… ohhh.

Sesshoumaru was scre- I mean roaring because…

HE. STEPPED. ON. DUNG.

Wait! Don't kill me! I know! He's a demon and they have a good sense of smell! But our dear Kagome-chan snuffed the smell out, I mean… duh… it was made for Inuyasha…

So our Sesshy-boy's roar vibrated throughout the castle. And one princess's face suddenly drained of blood, at the thought of her life in Sesshoumaru's hands.

gulp

RUN.

Was the first word in her mind and she suddenly disappeared, leaving a dusty clone of Kagome floating in the air for a minute beside her friends.

**Short. Very short. I know. I had to submit something! Did I ever say that I've had school, Mom saying something about no more writing stories, and did I also mention the fact that it's 1 in the morning? Yeah. I'll update at LEAST once a month from now on…. I promise! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: Until further notice this story is on a hiatus

If I don't get any ideas for awhile, then I might as well delete it…


End file.
